Backup plan executed
by Animus Drake
Summary: War once agian shows its ugly face on earth and in space, the question is, who will be there to do the correction surgery?
1. Default Chapter Title

Episode One: Backup Plan Executed 

One sunny afternoon after the 13 battle was being fought; the defense for the colonies was on edge. Then the last defense was put in action. Relina Peacecraft was assassinated and the military was in command. Needless to say everything was normal, as far as the backup plan was concerned. It was just another day for them, and their lives.

Delga and Animus were at there home in a secluded spot at the edge of a large grassland area with a rainforest in the back round. As you see there is a dirt road leading up to the garage. It is a long but short house. On the outside of the house there is a wrap around porch, and on the porch there is a swing. As we take a closer look there is a young woman lounging in the swing. Her body is muscularly toned to perfection. Her left leg is propped up by the other armrest. Her arms are resting on her torso holding an ice-cold glass of water. On the opposite armrest lays her head, with her dark brown hair swinging effortlessly as her right leg pushes of making the swing go lazily back and forth. "Would you get your ass in here and help me with this! Animus! Get in here!" Delga screamed from inside. Animus raised her body and pulled both legs in front her. "Hold on hold on. I'll be in as soon as I can ok? It's not my fault you're technologically impaired." Animus said as she got up. She put her glass down and walked inside. The walls were an off white. There was the kitchen to the left and a hallway leading to the living room to her right. But right in front of her, there was a door leading to the basement. This is where they kept the Exidus Suits. Animus walked into the living room and went through the door that was in the back wall on the right side of the living room. Behind that door was the extremely long hallway with three doors on the left and three doors to the right. But dead ahead was the door where she thought Delga was. So she ran to the door and opened it to see that she had picked the wrong door. Her eyes passed the over weight lifting equipment. No electronic devices were in this room except for the radio system and the light switch. Which she was sure Delga could work, though she had her doubts sometimes. She turned around and left. The closest door to her was the door to her left, so she went and checked behind that door. She peered in there. "Heeeeelllllooooo? Is anybody in here? " Animus said as she stood flush in the doorway. This was the computer room and nobody was inside. Nobody has even been in here because none of the computers were turned on. Surprised that Delga wasn't in there, Animus went in the other room next to the computer room. Nothing in that room either, only the bathroom. *Where could she be? I just don't know where she could be? * Animus thought to her self. She then checked the last door on the left side of the hallway. She opened the door and she wasn't in there. The heavy guns and artillery room was actually clean. No grease was on the floor, no paint balls lying around, no bullets or bullet shells laying every where, no guns or gun parts strewn around the room...like usual. "Can you yell again! I can't seem to find you!" Animus yelled from inside the 'heavy guns' and artillery room. 

"What did you say Animus? Hey Animus get your lazy butt over here and help me already!" Delga responded. Animus continued her search by looking to right side of the hallway to her left. The first door she opened, was the first door from when she entered. She opened the door and it was the poolroom. When she scanned the room, not even the water was moving. She then exited the room and went to the next room. She wasn't in the laundry room. Animus remembered that she did the laundry yesterday, so of coarse she wouldn't be in there. The last room she opened she found Delga sitting in the middle of tools and cords. Animus gave a chuckle to herself as she watched Delga struggle with power tools. Both Delga and Animus were five feet eight inches tall. They looked exactly the same except for hair and eye color. Delga has light brown/blonde hair with hazel eyes. Animus has dark brown hair with brown/black eyes. 

"Are you having fun?" Animus said with sarcasm.

"It's about time you came here! Help me make this thing work." Delga said.

"Okay lets see here. You have the plugs reversed. The cords are in the right place, but they are reversed. You see?" Animus said as she pointed to three different black cords and pointed to the ends.

"Yeah that's just wonderful...but could you please just make it work? That would be most helpful to me." Animus went to work, switching cords and putting them in the right places and plugging them in.

"So, what you are doing? I mean, why do have to use these tools. You never messed with these things before?" Animus asked quite puzzled.

"Well, I was tuning up the Exidus's' battle time reaction thingy."

"Oh so you were up-grading the battle reaction time units. Okay I see. But why?"

"We have advanced in our reaction times, but to us they would seem too slow, so I'm giving them an upgrade."

"Are you sure you can do that? I mean, with your impairity with technology?" 

"Oh shut up! Just because you can do all sorts of things with electronics and I can't even program a VCR doesn't mean anything! Go back to what you were doing and leave me in peace with my work. And you are welcome for your upgrade!"

"Why thank you. And you're welcome too. I did help you too, you know."

"Your welcome." Delga said with sarcasm.

"Yell if you need me again ok?" Animus said as she got up to leave.

She walked down the hallway again and went strait back outside to doing nothing. As she walked to resume her place, a strange motorcycle was driving back up to their house. Animus watched intently as she was drinking her water. *Oh man! This water is disgusting...it's warm! Gross! * She thought. Then she put the glass down on the banister and resumed her dark gaze at the growing figure. He arrived up at the garage door and took off its helmet. *What the hell is this guy doing up at my house? Oh my god! Could it be Thomas, my elementary school sweetheart that I left after the end of elementary? I had to leave for my training...it's not like I had a choice or anything. I was individually picked out for my skills; I had to leave right away, that I had no choice! He must understand that. Besides...I don't like him anymore! *

"Are you a resident at this facility?" Said a man's voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah...Uhm...yes. Why? Who wants to know? Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am the messenger from your past training. You are the backup plan for the colonies and you have been summoned to take part in the battles for peace. I am Auraptor Surake and I was given the mission to set the backup plan into action. I hope I have reached the residence of Animus Drake and Delga Talesayn."

"You have reached the right place my friend. Please, come and join my technologically impaired friend and myself. Come and have some lunch with us."

"Well if you insist. But I must take you two to the training center as soon as possible."

"Okay! Come inside, make yourself comfortable." She led him into the house with a happier ambition than usual. She gathered a lung full of air and yelled to Delga to get her butt in the kitchen. When every body was sitting at the table, Auraptor was telling them about how they needed to go and help the Gundam pilots.

"Do you remember those guys? The Gundam pilots?"

"Nope, so how 'bout you Delga do you remember those guys?"

"Hmmm...Uhm nope. Why are asking Auraptor?"

"Well they were asking for you. More of a requesting your presence to help them fight and for uniting friends type of ordeal. I don't really now. But the real question is...do you want to except the mission asked of you by them?"

"Sure. I'm all for it! It's not like I do anything around here anyway. All we do is clean house and train and anything else we want. Nothing really important."

"Yeah right! I do all the mechanical crap and do all the mechanical and technological stuff and all you do is sit around the house and do stuff! I'm sick of it Animus, I think we should go. I accept the mission."

"Good. You need to pack right now! I spent three months looking for you, and now we need to leave."

"Okay!" the girls, said in unison. They started to pack immediately, running around the house screaming at each other to try and locate whose stuff was where and what they should pack. It took only a few hours but when they were done they guy was passed out with little fret bubbles around his head. "Is he dead?" Animus asked. "I don't know. Here, give me your stuff and I will go and pack them on your bike. Uhm...check to make sure he's still alive ok?"

"Sure. How do I make him wake up though? It isn't normal for people to just pass out like that on the floor is it? I mean, it's just not...right. Is it?"

"Poke him with a stick for crying out loud! I don't know, but what ever you do make it quick! We really must be going now all right." Delga gave Animus a last look before departure telling her to hurry up. She put her ear next to the man's chest to check to see if he was still breathing and his heart beating. Everything seemed normal to her. "Wake up little man. We need to leave here. Okay fine be like that." Animus said to the limp body. She looked around and her gaze ended up on the refrigerator. A devious grin over came her face. *Oh man this is going to be so cruel and unjust. Should I do it? Is it the right thing to do? Can you imagine the look on his face when he wakes up? Just think about how his face would look when I do it! Oh but it's going to be so cruel and unjust, it's just not fair. It's absolutely mean...but...I can't help but loving it! * She got up from her knees and opened the freezer. She filled her hand with ice cubes, and closed the door. Again she kneeled down to the ground, and with her free hand started to undo the mans' pants. He didn't move. So she continued out with her plan. Slowly she lifted the elastic from his boxers. Quickly without any haste she threw the cold and melting cubes down his boxers and then quickly zipped his pants back up. She backed up and watched the man wake up with great astonishment. He shot to his feet and was wiggling his pants around trying to get the cubes out. Animus was trying her hardest not to laugh, so she covered her mouth and chuckled to herself. He started to jump up and down looking down to his feet waiting for the cubes to fall out. When nothing was falling out he looked panicked, and quickly started to pull down his pants still jumping around. Animus couldn't help herself any longer; her laughter bursted out of her cupped hands and shut mouth. "This isn't funny! It's cold it's cold! Get them out get them out!" He yelled, desperate to get the cold sting off of himself. Animus was on the floor laughing her ass off rolling around. Her face was red and her eyes were pouring out tears. "What the hell is going on?" Delga said as she bursted through the front door. "Animus! Is this what you did to wake the poor boy up? Shove ice down his pants?"

"It wasn't me, I swear! ... It was the little minion in my head, not me!" Animus said. Then a few seconds later she busted out in laughter again. Delga just shook her head and watched as Animus was rolling around on the floor and Auraptor pulling up his pants. The ice was already melted, so he had a wet spot or two where his crotch was. Animus was trying to get up off the floor. "Well, you two lets go. We...or at least I'm ready to go." Delga said with her voice full of authority. She walked out of the house and let the door shut behind her. Animus rose to her feet sighing from all the laughter he had just accomplished. She looked down at his pants and shook her head and smiled, gave a little chuckle. Auraptor looked at her and gave her an evil eye. A look so cold it stopped her from smiling and everything turned deadly serious. In a low scowling tone he looked her dead in the eye and said, "That was not at all funny. Do that again and you might find yourself dead. Do I make myself clear little girl?" Animus was grinning inside; she was enjoying this way too much. But since he was intruding in on her, her face was the exact same as his, but vicious and colder. "I am not little. I happen to be a 36-C. And if you don't like my sense of humor, and if you dare to hurt my friend or me I will certainly be more than happy to beat the living shit out of you. So watch your step. And one more thing, if I were you, I would make sure that I wasn't having severe shrinkage problem before I pull down my pants. Because man oh man...I would hate to be in bed with you!"

Animus finished on a verge of a laugh. Auraptor looked at Animus and went out the door. Animus followed him out. Delga was already on her bike and putting on her helmet. She realized that Animus was about to begin laughing again. "Hey Animus, want a helmet? Here is yours." Delga shouted over the noise from her bike while tossing the helmet over to Animus. As she caught the helmet she walked over to her bike. It wasn't a regular street bike like the others; it was a street-legal dirt bike. So Delga had to pack all of their things on her bike. "You ready to go yet Delga and Animus?" Auraptor shouted over the noise of all three bikes. Delga gassed the bike and nodded her head. Animus was about to melt where she stood as she started her bike. She was in love with the sound of their motors, and the power each one possessed. She realized that the other two were staring at her. She then adjusted her helmet and said, "I was born and bread to rip and shred! Let's ride!" It only took them a few days to drive to the secret location of the training center on earth. The only stops that were being made were to gas up the bikes and bathroom brakes. It took them several weeks of training to let the 'academy' know that they were in mint condition for the battles. Then they had to fly up to the colonies to meet up with the newly remembered Gundam Pilots. 

End.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Episode 2: The Reunion Between the Lost 

"So when do you think they'll get here? I mean we requested them three months ago. I hope we get to see them soon. It has been so long since we last saw them. Do you think they have changed any?" Duo Maxwell said with anticipation. He and the other Gundam pilots were sitting around at a table drinking and eating. Basically catching up on old times, male bonding if you will. Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy were sitting across from Wufei Chang, Quatre Raberba Winner and Duo Maxwell. Nobody seemed to enjoy waiting for the extra company. The war for peace was at a stand still and nobody knew what they were going to do next. "Duo, patience is a virtue. I hope you will get to understand that they were in intensive training for a while. So they could catch up to our level or prove that they were ready for battle. They also had to train for the harsh emotions they are going to have to be put through again. So don't expect a happy reunion...all right." Heero said with his usual dark monotone of speaking. "Well, Heero they could be friendly when they come and see us. You have to expect every thing and yet nothing at all. They might not even remember us...but then again they could have been thinking of us every minute of they're lives." Quatre said in a responsive and thoughtful tone. Silence fell over the room. Nothing was said but every body was getting impatient with waiting. Duo took a deep breath and began to open his mouth. "Not a word Duo. We are all getting impatient and touchy and squirmy and we all wish that they were here. But we just have to wait okay?" Trowa said without any emotion. He looked as still as stone, and his voice was as hard as one. Duo gave a whine and switched positions in his chair. Time was slipping away like tar through a colander. Heero, Trowa and Quatre were asleep, Wufei was in a Suspended Animation State and Duo was falling asleep. * Click click * The door opened slowly and a huge figure walked in the room. Duo looked up and saw this huge, baggy and seemingly over wait figure tower in the doorway. He squinted his eyes and said questionably "Who the hell are you?" The figure straitened and said in this low scratchy voice replied, "Hi sheer hue request grmi preventz and hue conduit ggrrrember mu?"

"What the hell did you just say? Look man, you got the wrong door number. You see we were waiting for ... Are you the people that were requested and." His voice faded. His face sunk as the figure nodded its head. Duo was taller than the figure, but when he sat down again it seemed as though it was twice his size. The hands of this being were reaching up and unhitched the helmet. The visor was tinted and you couldn't remove it. The only thing that could bee seen when looking into it was your own reflection. The figure, in Duo's eyes was hideous and he wished he wasn't the only one awake. The helmet made a popping noise and the figure turned around and bent over so Duo couldn't see anything. Only the sagging and quite large butt. *Good god! Why did he have to turn around and bend over! I never knew it was physically possible to look like this. I wish I could wait some more! * The helmet dropped to the floor and the figure tossed back long silky dark brown hair. Duo was now transfixed on thinking that this was some gay bastard or a truly ugly woman. He started to feel bad for the messenger boy. The figure arms were unzipping the front zipper. "NO! Don't do it!" Duo shouted. Every body that was sleeping was now awake, but didn't really move or care to look up. As the figure was turning to face him, he held his breath. His eyes got really wide and when the figure was flush to him he relaxed, & let his breath go. "What's wrong? I thought you would like it if I actually got out of this so you could see me. You know it is really tough to talk to somebody with all this equipment on! I don't think you understood a word I said. Would you like me to repeat it?" Animus said. Duo was in total shock. He couldn't believe his eyes! A picture of perfection was standing right in front of him and he thought it was a terribly horrifying sight. He nodded his head and watched with g. "I was asking if you were the people who requested us to be here to help with the winning the war?" Animus said a little annoyed that she had to repeat herself and how he was looking at her. "Guys! Guys! Wake up they are here! They are here! Wake up!" Duo shouted as he went around shaking every body up. They all woke up and looked at Animus peeling the rest of her suit off. Smiles spread across their faces. Quatre walked up to her and said, "Hello I'm Quatre! We have been waiting for you to get here for quite a while. I hope you have had a pleasant travel." He was pushed aside a little by Trowa. He gave a bow and held her hand. "Pleasant travels indeed. It's so nice to see you again Animus. I hope we can make up for lost time" He said as he gave her hand a quick kiss and then let go. Astonished her eyes followed him as he stood up. He turned around and Wufei stepped up to shake hands. "We are all glad you could make it. Our partnership will be great, just as it was before." He said. They bowed respectfully to each other and they smiled to each other. The room went silent as Wufei stepped aside for Heero. Her face met his, and they gave each other the same expressionless face. Nobody dared to speak. You could hear a pin drop from a mile away it was so silent. Heero shifted on his feet and gave a small sly smile to Animus. Animus slacked and said Heeros' name barely audible. Then they opened their arms and fell toward each other. Laughter from Heero and Animus filled the room. "I'm glad you could have made it! We have been waiting and almost gave up hope. You have changed so much Animus...Look at you!"

"Heero you always have flattered me like that. But me...Look at you. Your bod is amazing! Have you been working out?"

"Animus we need your help. Wait a minute...wasn't there two of you?"

"Oh yeah...you mean Delga?" Animus leaned up against the wall and motioned her hand to the door. "She went to go use the bathroom. Or at least find one to use. I mean you guys have all sorts of different high tech stuff and the there is not one...not one mind you that is in sight! It's outrageous! Simply outrageous!"

"There are some bathrooms. If you go down the hall and turn left, than an immediate right there should be one down there somewhere. Why didn't you ask before?"

"Hey I didn't say that I needed to use the bathroom, I said Delga was looking for a bathroom for her use. But since you mentioned it...I think I do need to go." Animus said, as she again stood strait up. She took a breath and added, "I think we might need to send out a search party for Delga though. She doesn't know where this room is. And I told her that if I get there before she does I would take you guys to help me look for her. I hope you don't mind though." 

"We don't mind. How should we plan this out though? What if we never see each other again."

"Don't be so dramatic. We will see each other again. Hmmm... Well we could split up into groups of Three. And then meet back here in oh I don't know...What time is now?"

"Six fifty seven" Duo said as he looked back to the clock on the wall. 

"Uhm ok. We will stop searching at eight thirty and meet back here ok? Does anybody have any objections to what we have planned? Trowa and Duo, you're with me; Heero, Quatre and Wufei you are the second party. Any objections to that?" Nobody shook their heads in disagreement. "Ok Lets move out!" The second party was the first to leave the room. They headed down the right side of the hallway. "Hey Animus...Do you like us?" Duo said as she took them to left side of the hallway. "Of coarse I like you guys. You are my friends, and I respect you for your skills as being the Gundam soldiers. Why do ask?"

"Well I just really missed you, and..." Animus darting into the bathroom cut him off. Trowa looked a little surprised at what Duo was saying. He then took a deep breath and started talking to Duo. 

"Uhm Duo...every body has feelings for her, in one form or another. I don't think you should bring this situation up right now. It might not be the right time."

"I was going to ask if she would have gone out with me if she didn't leave. I just don't want to loose her again that's all. I mean her and Heero show feelings about each other along with the others and you...but she hardly said anything to me. I wish I could have started this whole thing over again." He said as he crossed his arms over his head and leaned back on the wall. Trowa placed himself next to Duo and starred up at the ceiling. "Don't worry about it Duo. I am probably sure that she likes you. She was a little shocked to see you...and every body was so happy. I just think you should give her some time. Then maybe."

"Maybe what? What if she doesn't even like me anymore? What if she already has a boyfriend? What if she has already chosen somebody? What about Hirde? I'm making myself sick!"

"Duo, don't worry about it...or her. I love her more than friends, also, mind you. I was just as heart broken as you when she left. Nobody got to say goodbye to either of them and that was devastating to all."

"Hey...did you ever wonder how girls worked? What they think about, how they think, and other similar things?"

"Nope. They seem so complicated. But I never really tried. Why do ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering why she was taking so long."

The guys chuckled. Just as they finished laughing Animus walked out of the bathroom and they resumed their search. The other team was not having any luck with finding Delga. They searched all over place. When the stopped at a conjunction their hope was very low.

"Heero, I don't think we are going to be able to find her anytime soon. She could be anywhere and everywhere!"

"Patience is a virtue my friend. Do not loose any hope. Besides where could she be besides with where we have searched? Think about it Quatre." Wufei said.

"Listen you guys! I hear footsteps! It's coming from the far end of the east wing. Heero and Wufei listen!" Quatre said, as he stood still listening. The others where listening too. "Well...what are we waiting for. Lets go!" Quatre said with excitement. They all went to where the steps where coming from. They ran to the middle of the hall. Heero saw a looming figure moving slowly going in and out of the rooms. Apparently it was looking was for something. "Hey you guys, I think we have found her." Heero said. He laughed at how the figure moved around. "Are you sure Heero. I mean it doesn't look like her." Quatre said. "Delga is that you?" Heero said as he cupped his mouth with his hands and yelled. Both Quatre and Wufei jumped as he yelled startled by his quick action. The figure down the hall looked at the trio and moved forward to them mumbling things that couldn't be heard strait. "I hope you two don't whisper sweet nothings to each other, that would be near to disastrous!" Quatre said. Wufei chuckled and gave a small smile. Heero wasn't as amused as Wufei but smiled. The figure walked up to them and started to unhitch its helmet. Heero was standing up strait with his arms crossed waiting. Wufei and Quatre were watching with wide eyes waiting to see what Delga looked like. "Heero. I can't believe it. I have waited for this day to come. Where we would be reunited again, fighting side by side. Oh how I've missed you!" Delga said as she pulled of her helmet and hugged him. The two were in a deep embrace for a few minutes. She looked beyond Heero and saw Wufei and Quatre. "Quatre! I thought you were dead! Oh I am happy to see you!" Delga said as she let go of Heero and went to Quatre. "It's nice to see you too! I have missed you very much and wish to spend some time together like we used to. Do you remember how it used to be?"

"Yes I do. I loved it, every living moment of it!" They let go of each other and Wufei walked to her with his hand out stretched waiting for a friendly handshake. "It's very nice to see you again. You look just like Animus did you know that? Are you two sisters or something?" Delga looked at Wufei as he finished his statement and shook her head. She then dismissed his hand and gave him a friendly hug and rested her head on his shoulder and whispered her answer. "We are just best friends that's all. We sometimes wish we were and then again we are glad we aren't." She got off of him and then looked around. A puzzled expression spread across her face. "Where is Trowa, Duo and Animus? I thought she was with you. Were the others killed? Oh yeah Heero I'm sorry about Relina Peacecraft. I knew you liked her a lot." Heero brushed the question off and replied, "Duo and Trowa went with Animus to look for you. She split us up into two groups of three. We are supposed to meet up with them at the room she found us in." Heero was cut off by Wufei saying, "Speaking of which we should head back. It's past the search time." So they headed off to the room. When they got there, Trowa and Animus were locked in a fighting pose. Duo was on the other side of the room laughing his head off. As they walked in the two fighting immediately let go and sat down at the table. The people from the first search party met up with the second search party and everyone greeted each other again. "Now all we need to know is the sleeping arrangements!" Animus said in a joking tone of voice. Everyone in the room went silent and looked at her in a serious way. "What's wrong I was only joking! God you guys have to take everything so seriously! Chill out!" Animus finished her statement. Delga looked very serious and realized that she was right.

"You know Animus you're right! We need to figure something out! I really didn't realize this until you brought it up!" Everybody in the room was silent and a bit shy to say anything. "How many rooms do you guys have and do you sleep in bunks?" Animus said out of the blue. Duo answered her.

"We have two rooms and we have two bunks to each room on the west and the east sides of the rooms. Then we each have a walk in closet that we keep all of our stuff in. We also have shelf like things at the head of each bed so we can put things there too. Then on the south there is the light switch and the door. It is very cozy if you ask me."

"That means that there are four beds in each room. Well, why don't you guys go in your room and then whichever room Delga and I want to sleep we will sleep in. Does that sound fair to every one?" No body had any objections to her suggestion.

"Well it's settled then. Lets get going to your rooms ok?" Animus said with no absolute problems. They walked down way too many corridors to count and twisted around corners. It ended up with Heero, Trowa and Delga in one room and Duo, Wufei, Quatre and Animus in the other room. 

END. 

Will everyone be happy in the their rooms? How will the night go, rough or smooth? Only time would tell.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Episode Three: Rough Night Sleep 

Quatre and Wufei are quietly lying down in their beds. Quatre is reading a book across from Wufei on the bottom bunk. He turned and faced Wufei from looking down at his book. "Where is Duo? I thought he said he'd be back by eleven thirty. And where is Animus is she the one going to sleep with us? Or is it the other one?"

"It's not eleven thirty yet. It's around ten. And Animus is taking a shower right now. Delga is sleeping in the other room. Why do you want to know any way?"

"I was just curious. I wanted to know where every one was. This feels funny. I mean ...there is another person in this room. A young girl, a girl that brought stuff that I'm not used to seeing. I mean have you seen the stuff she brought in? Suitcases full of clothes and electronic things like a laptop and compact discs along with the portable player. She unpacked and filled the rest of the closet up. It was simply remarkable what she brought. I like some of her music she let me listen to. Have you heard any of it yet?"

"No I haven't yet. I wasn't around when she was unpacking. Though I have come across some very interesting pieces of clothes. She has a very nice kimono; light silver outlined with dark silver silk on the edges. Black, gold, red, blue and yellow are the colors of the dragon on the back. And identical dragons on the each of sleeves. So in total there are only three dragons on it. I found it fascinating. She also had a few Bras and panties in there but those where black and I really didn't care about those things. Uhm, what was the music like?"

"Oh some of it she called Celtic New Age. But the others where called Alternative and Metal. Those where very loud and had words that where loud. It is very hard to describe. She also made a movement with her head that went to the beat of the music. She called Head Banging. It seemed very interesting."

"Interesting? It sounds painful! What does the other music sound like?"

"That was relaxing. It was also different but it would be something that you would meditate to or something, compared to the other music that is."

"Oh ok. I wonder if she would let me listen to her music when she comes back. It is very nice to have everyone back, isn't it? It almost makes me feel warm inside. Like a sense of homeliness, do you know that feeling?"

"Yeah. Let's not speak of it though. I don't like it. It brings back memories that I don't want to remember. Not right now and not until I know it is safe and I won't be hurt."

"I see."

Quatre looked at Wufei across the room to respond but he seemed to be lost in his own memories. Before the brutal and heartless training they went through to become the ruthless pilots of the Gundams. When they were aloud to have fun and think they way they thought was right with the guidance of their parents. Family. They haven't had a chance to have a real family. Hopefully they can all go back. Someday in sometime somewhere either on earth or in one of the colonies and be in peace. The door swung open and Duo walked in. He was observing his surroundings. Quatre was looking at the cover of his closed book and Wufei had this look of a lost innocent child in his eyes. Duo didn't say anything. He walked to the closet and started to get undressed in his nightclothes, which would consist of his boxers and some black silk pants that he acquired somehow. "Where did all these clothes come from? They weren't here yesterday?" Duo startled the two deep thinkers. "Huh?" Quatre asked as he put the book down and looked up at Duo. Wufei looked up at Duo, but laid back down, looking up at the underside of the top bunk. Duo looked over his shoulder and pointed to the closet in an underhand fashion. "Oh the closet. That one girl Animus is sleeping or rather moving in with us. You should really look through all the stuff she has brought. It's really interesting how much stuff girls need to get along and not go insane in the process. Really it is." 

Duo smiled and crawled up to his bed above Wufei. The room was dimly lit from Quatres' lamp on his little nightstands next to his bed. The upper bunks also had nightstands, but theirs were attached to the side and could be set to be propped up or laid down along side the edge of the top bunk. "Hey do you know where she went, uhm Animus I mean. Do you know where she could be?" Both Quatre and Wufei said that she was in the shower at the same time. "Why did you go over to Heero and Trowas' room tonight Duo. Is something the matter?" Quatre asked. Wufei wasn't about to say anything, but kept his ears open for anything that might be important. "Well," Duo began to say, "I was just talking to Trowa and Heero about how Earth and the colonies were at a standstill right now. It all feels too weird. And what about the girl's mobile suits? The Exidus 01 and 0 models? I heard that they are far superior to any models made. Works of art for mechanics. Those two and the designers are the only people who know how they work. And the designers who did create them killed themselves shortly after, so no enemy would find out how they work. And they knew it could have been possible if they did survive that somebody could have gotten the information and used it against us. They also knew that the only other way to get the information after they died was through them, the girls. They too knew that, and all of them vowed that they would sacrifice themselves before anybody could get the information. So, that is where the information stands. And like the Gundams the Exiduss' are created from a lightweight but heavy-duty metal made from outer space. And they could out do any of us if they were going to battle with us in their suits. But of coarse the suits were to go first then the pilots." Quatre was astonished about how he acquired all this information. Nobody said anything, so all was silent. Quatre went back to reading his book and Wufei looked like he was asleep. Duo was drawing imaginary figures on the ceiling with his fingers. It was very peaceful and very quiet in the room. The doorknob slightly turned and opened. Delga peeked her head in the room. Looked around and walked in. "Has anyone seen Animus lately? I can't seem to find her?"

"She said she was going to take a shower. She left a few hours ago though. Why do you ask?" Wufei said in reply to her.

"Oh your awake! I thought you were asleep. Well I just need to barrow some batteries. Do you know where she keeps them? Or should I wait until she comes back?"

"In the drawer next to her head."

"You guys have drawers on the separations of your bunk beds? Wow that's cool. I don't think ours does though. Well just tell her that I borrowed some of her double A batteries ok? My portable c.d. player ate mine up. And tell her that I plugged in her battery recharger so she does not have to worry about that. Did you say that she was getting a shower still?"

"Yeah. She has been gone for quite some time now. I think she could have run away. Hey I was wondering, if you can't find her and if she doesn't return if I could have her silk kimono?"

"Wufei! I just can't believe that came out of your mouth. I think she is still in here, inside the colony that is. But she is probably still taking a shower. She got really greasy today working on our upgrades. She was also put under a lot of stress with the mechanics today. Those guys had no idea what they were talking about. But she was satisfied with what happened."

"What happened?" Duo said as he leaned over the edge of his top bunk. Curious to what Animus did the unfortunate few.

"Well, she was getting really mad at the cat calls that they were making so she decked one of the guys and screwed up the other guys face by a really nasty gouge. Then she was respected by their fear that they had for her. She loved the results she acquired through her actions. I thought it was plain funny! Well tell her I said goodnight when she comes back ok? And tell her to be careful also. She will know what I mean. Ok?"

"Yeah we will tell her."

"Thank you and goodnight." Delga said as she left the room. The room was again silent except for the yawns from everybody. Nothing really happened for the next half-hour. Quatre turned off his lamp and was about to go asleep when the door opened and Animus walked in. She observed that everyone had their eyes shut and was asleep. She took her hair down out of the towel and flung it back. She noticed that Duos' hair band was lying on the floor. She picked it up and put it in Duos' hand. What she didn't realize that that motion woke him up. So she started to towel dry her hair and she opened the closet and got inside her suitcase. Bending down to get her 'underclose' and slip them on. Intrigued Duo watched, unnoticed and unheard he crept down off of his bed, stood at the corner and watched. Seeing her like this made it seem so natural, so pure. But nothing erotic was coming to his mind. Her towel dropped and he did nothing. She slipped on her clothes and her nightgown that was silver silk. It had a dragon on the front that matched her kimono. She sighed and dug even further into her suitcase. She pulled out a small, thin rectangular object. She slipped a few cords inside some sockets and slipped the extra cord length around her hand. She stood up slowly and turned around. She didn't notice him when she turned around; she just went up to her bunk and started to work on her "Notebook". I wonder what she is doing? She totally is zoned out about something. But what could it be? I hope it's nothing too serious. Hey, that's not a notebook that is a laptop computer! What is she doing with a laptop computer? I thought you couldn't have those here? I think I should find out what is going on. So what if it's a little snoopy. Maybe this will bring us closer together. Oh wait a minute, what about Hirde? She likes me more than a friend and I really like her, but...man. This is tough! Two people that I really enjoy being with and I can't choose between them because one side would get hurt and the other would just be left there to hang around. Oh well I can still make sure that we are still friends. That isn't wrong so it is ok. Duo creeped to the stairs of Animus's' bed. He slowly climbed up and crawled next to Animus and sat next to her. She was transfixed with her work and didn't even notice he was there. He was trying to see what her fingers where working at, but he could never see the entire screen and the parts he could see where of no importance. His hand crept to her side of her face. He slowly pulled back her wet dark hair and slowly leaned over whispered in her ear, "Hello. What are you doing?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! What the hell are you doing you ass hole!" Animus screamed as she pulled the screen of her laptop down, and before she could say anymore. Duos' hand came up and covered her mouth. In a low whisper he said, "Don't scream, ok. It is only me Duo ok. I am not going to hurt you. I just wanted to see what you were doing with a laptop."

He released his hand from her mouth. And she looked at him with eyes of a skeptic. She sighed and said, "This colony has a computer data base. So, to know what moves the colony rebels will do next I am here to protect them and make sure that they don't do anything foolish. I am also making sure that I have a direct link to the sub-Earth network through the colonies system and I am hoping to have time to check me e-mail."

"Why do you want to do all these things for people who want to fight anyway. You might not understand what you could do to this colony if you did that. Besides we Gundam pilots are not fighting for the colonies, we are fighting for the earth and to keep peace on earth. We fight so they don't have to." She watched Duo and realized that he had no idea about what she was doing. 

"Let me make this a little clearer for you. To protect people from earth and space I am seeing what moves either side will make. So I will be able to scramble up their plans and hopefully create the best omelet any body has seen. Maybe I can help win peace for the dead Relina Peacecraft. It is just too bad that her brother was against her. Zechs was a man with power and he could do anything he wanted. He could do anything he desired and everyone excepted him as he was and the actions he has made and would have made in the future. Not to mention, he was a pretty good-looking man too. Oh those eyes are a crystal blue and the way he looks at the camera with them makes me want to melt in my place. I wish I had those eyes looking at me right know. But that is not the point. HA! I have found what I am looking for. See look. I broke the codes. Now all I have to do is update my knowledge on this topic."

"Wow. Do you ever get caught? I mean it seems like there is a lot of security and post locks and firewalls. How do you do it and not manage to get caught?"

"Well do you see all these cords?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"They lead back into my suit case which has a mechanism that breaks all of their codes by process of elimination. And they make an impossible code for others to break. So now I have to derive a plan to try and stop them before another useless war will be fought, and the lives of people will end. Stupid people don't know when to stop. These are the stupid people. Look, just look mind you at how they are going to try and overthrow Earth and its army. This how and why Relina got killed. People that don't see out of their own mind are very difficult to deal with. So I have to open their mind for them and let the light show through. Do you see what I have to do now?"

"Yeah but, it is almost like a leach, you go from colony to colony and you sap the information you need to from them and you attack the object they want before they do, and obliterate it for them."

"Completely destroy what they want. And if they attack me, I will correct their mistake and make sure that they never make it again. Cruel, yes. But it is completely necessary for the war to end. Then I save everything in files and live my life the way I deem things necessary for me to be." Animus saved the information she wanted and sent it to Delga and, she also sent the attack plans, so in the morning they could discuss breakfast over them and change what needed to be changed. Duo was simply amazed at what Animus was doing. All this and right under every one's nose. And nobody ever finds out. I wonder if she wants us to go with them and help? Maybe she is expecting us to go with her, or maybe she wants us out of the way? I wonder if she is thinking about the oncoming battle, or if she is thinking about what she is doing? Animus gave a long yawn and a big stretch. Her eyes got droopy and her head was hanging lower than before. "Hey do you want me to go over to my bunk now...?"

"No, no that's ok you can stay if you want. I just have to put up my cellular system to down load all this battle crap in my Exidus and then I have to disconnect from the colony's system. Then I have to unlock my system and re-lock it and scan it so I can make sure that no auto system police scanners have reached my codes and then I have to delete them. I have to do all this other crap before I can shut down. And I can't get back on line again at this specific area or they might find out and attack us here. I really don't need that right now. But if I do get back on I really don't think they could find me, but that is just a chance I really don't want to take. It would cause too much chaos. Do you get where I'm coming from?" He just nodded his head as he watched her fingers fly and stare blankly at the screen. All you could here was her fingers tapping they keyboard and all you could see was what the light from screen touched. She had been typing fairly fast for about fifteen minute's strait and she looked at Duo. "It is nice to see you again. I really mean it. Well if you want you can play on my laptop. I have installed some games, and if you need any of the discs to play they are in the top pouch of my duffel bag ok? I would love to play with you but I really need some sleep ok?" He gave a quirky smile and watched her lay down and cuddle up with the blankets. He sighed and started to play some games. He was having fun for fifteen minutes on her laptop but looked back. She was sleeping and he decided to go to sleep also. He shut down her system and carefully shut the top of her computer. He then gingerly crawled backwards and made sure he didn't wake the sleeping girl. As he was crawling down the ladder the looked at Animus while she was sleeping, he gently moved some hair out of her face and smiled, remembering the days when they first met. He crawled down and went to his bed. Shut his eyes and fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow. 

END.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Episode Four: Confirming the Plans

"Rise and Shine!" Animus said as she pulled the covers off of Duo. "Hey that's not funny! It's too early to wake up!" Duo whined. Every one was laughing at Duo and how he reacted. "It is twelve in the afternoon Duo, wake up!" Trowa said from the other side of the room. He sat up and looked around. Everyone was standing around dressed. "Meet us at the restaurant on the corner of this street. We have matters to discuss. OK?" Heero said in his tone of authority. Duo shook his head and everyone left. 

Meanwhile when everyone was situated at the restaurant, Heero and Delga where discussing Animus's' plans for attacking the targeted OZ space station. "You do know that with all this artillery that this colony has for just this plan of action, the station must be twice as powerful. It is almost suicide, what Animus has planned. There would be too many for just you and her to go destroy the ship. Don't you think?" Heero was looking Delga straight in the eye. Her heart was melting the way he did that. She was then brought back to reality when he touched her hand. "Uhm, well yeah I guess. I haven't really put that much thought in what she sent me. I think she was joking around. But with her you can never really tell. You know what I mean? The plan she has made out is very risky and almost defies life itself. Wait a minute, she isn't joking about this plan. *She pulled up the program that Animus sent her the previous night* This is crazy! Look at this, she wants us, just us two, to go into the station and start planting bombs around the station. No particular time was set. So I am assuming that this would be during the night when the patrols or guards would most likely be easing off and the station would not be as heavily guarded. But that is just my guess. And we are literally begging to get attacked when we set off the bombs. All these bombs she has mentioned, how will we get those inside the space station?"

"We know some people that could help us with that. They have a person that creates destructive dynamite that could blow up one or two of the stations at once, that is if they were close enough. But I am not sure if you would want to do that though. Somebody would have to sacrifice themselves in order to do this plan. Do you see what I mean?"

"Yeah I do. Hey, what do you think the other pilots would think about this? What if they disapprove of this plan? And who do you know that would be willing to sacrifice themselves for the destruction of one of the OZ stations? Well I don't know anybody...SACRIFICE THEMSELVES! That is crazy!" Delga just realized that she was babbling on about the oncoming battle and didn't realize what she was saying until she was finished. Her eyes were very wide and for the sheer sane reality of what she was saying. The waitress walked by and stood there for a while. Taking in the look that Delga was giving Heero. A frightened and yet understandable wide-eyed look. One look that nobody can ever forget. She took a deep breath and begins to say, "Would you two like anything? Drinks or would you like a meal..." But was cut off by Heero saying, "I would like two waters please. Or would you like something else Delga?" she shook her head "That would be all. Thank you." And no sooner than he finished she was off and on to her new task. He waited until she was out of earshot and began talking again. "Not crazy. It is suicidal. Does she have any body picked out for this crusade yet? Or is she going to pick the next person she sees." 

"She said that if we or she can't find anybody, that she would go herself. She said if came down to that, that yes Wufei could have her kimono and Quatre could have her c.d.'s and I could have anything I wanted. The rest is to be divided amongst us and whatever we don't want we are to donate or auction her stuff off. Oh she also wants her organs and other tissues to be donated to the nearest hospital, if any could be salvaged. I know this; she was joking about this part. The part that I just read was a joke."

"Oh really I was thinking differently when I wrote that."

"Animus! Where have you been! I was waiting for you and I was discussing your suicide mission with Heero. Do you really think that this; all of this is necessary? Couldn't we just blow it up with one of our beam cannons? It would be a lot neater than your plan. And not so risky." 

"Riskier than I have planned. They would send out troops and we would be fighting their mobile dolls and troops until kingdom come. Then they would have time to set their beam cannons and riffles to the highest setting and shoot those things at us. I thought this plan would be much neater and nicer than any other I have thought of. Don't you think so?" Delga looked at her with one of her scolding looks and sighed. "I guess so." She said. Then on the other side of the booth, behind Heero, Duo popped up and rested his head on his arms and said, "Well we could have somebody drive a ship that was big enough to carry the Gundam and Exidus suits. We could attack from inside the ship instead of outside. That could work. We could destroy the mobile dolls and suits before they are ready to fight. That could be a good thing, don't you think so Animus, Delga and Heero?" 

"I think that would be a grand idea Duo." Quatre said from behind Animus. He walked over and rested his shoulder on Animus's' back. "Hi Quatre how are you doing?" Animus said as she looked back. "Are you comfortable enough?" She asked. Quatre smiled and said, "Yes very much so." Animus smiled and shook her head. "Yeah but who do we know that will help us do such a task. Do you think that this will stop the war?" Trowa said as stepped next to Animus. "What about that one lady that you know that found Heavy Arms and gave it back to us. I can't remember her name though." Trowa said as he leaned up against the booth's edge and crossing his arms. "Oh yeah that one girl that helps the earth people for independence. I know who you are talking about now." Quatre said. The waitress could be seen a few feet away. She walked up to the table of the silent seven. "Here is water. Would you like anything else at this time Sir...Ma'am." She said in high-pitched voice. "No thank you. Come back later if we change our mind though." Heero said as he looked back and forth from the table to her. "OK! I'll come back in fifteen minutes! Be ready!" She said in a high-pitched and happy voice. She gave a quick bow and skipped merrily away. Every one was starring at her as she left. Animus sneered and said, "That woman is way too happy. She was scaring me there for a minute, I thought she would never go away. I personally think that she needs to be beat with the reality stick. We are in the middle of a war and she is skipping around like a powder puff on cloud nine. And what is worse is that she was wearing pink to go along with it. Man that was terrifying." "Animus, you are too morbid. I thought she was kind of cute. Almost pure. She has no idea that a serious war is going on and she has no intentions of getting involved." Quatre said. Animus sighed and put on a pleasing voice and stood up. She turned around and lifted one leg and clasped her hands together. Delga thought that for a few seconds that she really was very happy. "Yeah almost like a mindless, harmless, stupid puppy wandering in the street starring diligently at the oncoming semi trucks tires." Animus finished. Heero, Trowa, Duo and Wufei bursted out laughing, Quatre was speechless and Delga looked as if she had just gotten slapped in the face. "Sally Poe! And Miss Noin! Those two are willing to help us! All we have to do is find them." Heero said after he was done laughing. "Yeah and I could probably get Hirde to help us fight. And she also might know people that would enjoy helping us. We would have enough help to fight." Duo added. Delga looked down at the table and sorrowfully looked back and said, "That would mean that we would have to split up and go away. When we finally found each other again." "Man, this means that we would have to split up into three groups. How about since Delga and I can always contact each other, we shouldn't be in a group. How does that sound to every one?" Animus said in a semi-hopeful tone. Every one was thinking of the future and the dilemma that was happening right now. No body wants to split up, but it is necessary for the task at hand. A few minutes passed of deep thought and consideration. Then when everyone least expected it Wufei said, "I have an idea that would work out very well. Since these two" he motioned to Delga and Animus, "can communicate over a long distance, these two should be farther apart. So Delga should go with Heero to try and find Sally Poe on earth. Quatre, Trowa and myself are going to try and find Miss Noin out in space and Duo and Animus should go and try to find Hirde in one of the colonies. This way we have one other person with us and we will have contact with each other. No one will truly be alone and in some ways we are not separated. Does any body object to my plan of actions?" People shook their heads and all agreed. "Well I think then we should get going, don't you?" Trowa said to every one. Animus looked puzzled and realized a flaw in Wufei's plan. "Uhm how am I going to be able to contact you three if I can only contact Delga and Heero? How will we know when you guys are finished with your task. I mean we will be so far apart and nobody will know when any body else is finished with their task." Animus was cut off by Heero saying, "Look, we have Gundams right?" Animus nodded her head and finished what he was going to say. "Yeah and with those Gundams' intercom system, you guys can contact each other whenever you want! Brilliant! I wonder why I didn't think of that before!" Animus said with awe in her voice. Heero looked at her with a grin and then his attention was turned to the group. "I don't think we would get anywhere any faster if we let the waitress stop by here again. I think we should execute our plans as soon as possible. Ok?" And with that everyone left to their assigned partners. When the waitress came back to the table she was very worried. "Where did they go? Oh my boss isn't going to be very happy about this what am I to do? Woe is me is me!" She started to flip out and then she fainted to the floor. 

END.


End file.
